<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're not cogs in a machine by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917386">we're not cogs in a machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Happy Ending, Healing, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sign Language, Wordcount: 100-500, repkyle, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living outside of the Fright Zone was weird to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're not cogs in a machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living outside of the Fright Zone was weird to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Kyle and Rogelio and grown up there, spending their entire lives training together, as well as with Lonnie, Catra and Adora as a team, literal children bred and trained for nothing but war. Endless simulations, only ration bars as food, and a minimal amount of love as they were raised, not as people, but cogs in a machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they had been raised so ”well” that they hadn’t realized any of the brainwashing until the moment they had decided to leave with Lonnie and Imp when the Horde had seemed to crack. They had realized everything and escaped when they had their chance, surviving for month in the wilderness, fleeing from town to town to not be caught by anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It became routine, the two of them, along with Lonnie, while also raising Imp. It became a new normal, and during one of the many nights where just the two of them were left by a warm fire, Kyle had confessed his feelings for Rogelio, just needing to talk about them as the pressure of everything became too much. And to his surprise, Rogelio had given him a happy, lizard like shriek and then hugged him tightly, nuzzling his scaly face against Kyle’s. He couldn’t<em> say</em> the words back, but Kyle knew he mean ”I love you” as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, their lives looked for a while, until the war finally ended. Magic returned to Etheria, and villages were being built back up from the ground. And soon, they were tracked down by Catra and Adora who offered them all to live in the Bright Moon castle, since they were family after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, they had accepted, and from there, everything seemed to go so smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle, like the majority of etherians seemed to develop new powers, some more powerful than others. Kyle’s were just simple, he could levitate tiny objects in the air, as long as they were smaller than his fist and not weighing more than three pounds. It was pretty fun to practice though, and was really good when he was making food in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rogelio didn’t develop powers, but the citizens of Bright Moon introduced the former Horde soldiers to a concept called sign language, something not taught in the Horde. They all attended, ecstatic about the idea of actually being able to talk to Rogelio for real, instead of him having to constantly do charades in hope of being understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it worked! Soon, Kyle could have full on conversations with his boyfriend, and it was such a wonderful feeling the first time Rogelio signed ”I love you” to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nice, to move on from the war, to heal, the develop. Building a new life together from the ground, trying to only see the positive in things. And no matter what new challenges they would face, they would always have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>